Warum tust du mir das an?
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Kai ist sich nach einem plötzlichen Vorfall nicht mehr sicher, ob Rei es wirklich ernst mit ihm meint... Kann Rei ihn von seinen Gefühlen überzeugen?KaRe


Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich nutze sie lediglich, um damit Geschichten zu schreiben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Warum tust du mir das an?**

/Warum? Warum nur hast du mir das angetan? Wir hatten uns geschworen, immer zusammen zu bleiben, füreinander da zu sein, uns gegenseitig beizustehen. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst... So wie ich dich liebe... Und jetzt? Was ist jetzt? War das alles nur gelogen? Hast du nur mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt? Hast du dir einen Spass daraus gemacht, mir zuzusehen, wie ich mich dir mit ganzem Herzen hingebe? Noch nie habe ich jemandem meine Gefühle gestanden. Du warst der erste Mensch, bei dem ich das konnte. Doch du hast es nur ausgenutzt... Sicher sitzt du jetzt gerade da und lachst dich über mich kaputt. Lachst über mich...meine Gefühle...mein Geständnis...meine Liebe zu dir.../

Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange und wurde im selben Moment von dem kalten Wind, der hier draußen wehte, wieder getrocknet.

/Ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie du jetzt glücklich wirst. Mit jemand anderem... Mit EINER anderen... Warum nur? Warum warst du nicht ehrlich? Warum hast du mir verschwiegen, dass du schon längst eine Freundin hast? Konntest du es nicht? Oder wolltest du nicht? War ich nur ein netter Zeitvertreib/

Seine Arme schlangen sich enger um seine Beine, auf die er den Kopf gestützt hatte. Die Kälte kroch langsam in seinen Körper. Der Wind zerrte an ihm, tief unter ihm hörte man das Meer toben. Genau so, wie es auch in ihm tobte.

Doch er bekam davon nichts mit, war zu tief in seine Gedanken, in seinen Schmerz versunken.  
/Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Ich will so nicht weiterleben. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ihr beide, glücklich und händchenhaltend, in meiner Nähe seid. Ich will nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie ihr zwei euch küsst, euch verliebte Blicke zuwerft.../

_Flashback _

_"Rei, jetzt komm schon."_

_Kai wartete ungeduldig an der Tür und schaute nervös auf seine Uhr. Es war schon fast acht. Und um Punkt acht waren sie mit den anderen beiden im Restaurant verabredet. Und Kai hasste nichts mehr, als unpünktlich zu sein._

_Schließlich hatte er seinen Teamkameraden jahrelang gepredigt, dass es keinen Grund für ein Zuspätkommen geben konnte. Tja, und jetzt sollte er selbst derjenige sein, der diese ,Regel' brach?_

_Nie im Leben! Dies wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern!_

_"Nur noch eine Minute, Kai. Ich bin gleich soweit." kam es von oben._

_"Meine Güte, Rei. Beeil dich doch. Oder willst du, dass wir zu spät kommen?" rief er die Treppe hinauf._

_"Aber Kai," Rei erschien schmunzelnd am oberen Treppenabsatz, "ich weiß, dass dir DAS gefallen würde. Aber ich glaube, die anderen Gäste wären wohl nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich nur in Boxershorts herumlaufe, oder?"_

_Kai begann zu grinsen und nickte zustimmend._

_"Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Und ehrlich gesagt, diesen Anblick würde ich auch niemand anderem gönnen."_

_Schnell sprang er die Stufen hinauf und drückte Rei einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen._

_"Und jetzt mach. Sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Und dann kommen wir erst recht zu spät..."_

_Rei lächelte kopfschüttelnd und war schon wieder im seinem Zimmer verschwunden, um sich etwas anzuziehen._

_Kai sah seinem Freund verträumt hinterher, und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen bei den Gedanken, die sich bei Reis halbnackten Anblick in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatten._

_Da klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür, und Kai wurde aus seiner nicht ganz jugendfreien Träumerei gerissen._

_"Ich geh schon." sagte er und war schon mit drei Sätzen an der Tür angelangt._

_Er öffnete sie und bereute es schon im nächsten Moment._

_"Was willst du denn hier?" zischte er das pinkhaarige Mädchen an, welches ihn mit großen Kulleraugen ansah._

_"Ist Rei da?" fragte Mariah und ignorierte somit Kais Frage._

_Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zwängte sie sich an ihm vorbei und stand nun suchend im Flur._

_"Was willst du hier?" wiederholte Kai seine Frage._

_"Ich will zu Rei. Was denn sonst?" war ihre Antwort._

_"Der hat gerade keine Zeit. Er zieht sich an, weil wir mit den anderen verabredet sind. Und wir sind sowieso schon spät dran... Also, wenn du uns entschuldigst... Verzieh dich! Rei kann jetzt nicht."_

_"Ich habe aber etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen." Mariah funkelte den Russen zornig an. So leicht ließ sie sich wohl nicht abwimmeln. Und schon gar nicht von Kai._

_"Was kannst du denn schon wichtiges zu sagen haben?" Er musterte sie herablassend._

_Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht._

_"Auch wenn es dich nichts angeht... Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Ich muss Rei unbedingt fragen, wann wir es euch denn sagen sollen?"_

_Kai war ein wenig verwirrt, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken._

_"Was wollt ihr uns sagen?" Es widerstrebte ihm regelrecht von Rei und Mariah als ,wir' zu sprechen... war Mariah in seinen Augen eher ein ,es'._

_"Na, dass wir zwei uns endlich verlobt haben..." sagte sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen._

_Kai schüttelte dem Kopf. Er musste sich verhört haben. Verlobt? Rei und Mariah? Das konnte nicht sein! SEIN Freund... Das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Mariah wollte ihn sicher nur ärgern... auf den Arm nehmen. Oder sagte sie die Wahrheit? Nein, Rei würde ihn doch nie so hintergehen... Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf._

_"Ach ja? Und wer sagt das?" fragte er sie. Auch wenn er versuchte, immer noch genauso kühl zu klingen wie zuvor... so ganz gelang ihm das nicht, schien Mariah doch viel zu selbstsicher für eine Lüge._

_"Na, Rei. Er hat mir doch vor einiger Zeit den Antrag gemacht... Hach, das war ja so romantisch, weißt du. Wir beide waren in einem wunderschönen Restaurant..."_

_Den Rest ihrer Ausführung bekam Kai schon nicht mehr mit._

_/Rei? Rei hat Mariah einen Antrag gemacht? Vor kurzem? Das kann nicht sein... Das würde er nie machen. Er liebt doch mich. Hat er zumindest gesagt... Oder war das nicht ehrlich. Hm, es stimmt schon. Vor kurzem war er weg, ohne mich, aber dafür mit ihr... Zum Essen... Nein, stopp. Mariah tischt mir doch hier einfach nur irgend etwas auf. Rei hintergeht mich doch nicht so schamlos. Nicht Rei./_

_"...und dann haben wir uns geküsst..."_

_"Du lügst!" unterbrach sie Kai. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Wütend starrte er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen und zitterte leicht vor Zorn._

_"Wieso sollte ich das?" wollte diese wissen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, ließ sich nicht von dem Funkeln in seinen Augen abschrecken._

_Im Gegenteil._

_Belustigt verzog sie ihre Mundwinkel, als sie sah, wie verärgert Kai war._

_"Oh. Hab ich dich jetzt irgendwie schockiert? Da bin ich wohl Rei zuvorgekommen... Du dachtest doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass er es ehrlich mit dir meint, oder?"_

_Als keine Antwort von dem Russen kam, begann sie hinterhältig zu lachen und ging einen Schritt auf Kai zu._

_"Rei gehört mir. Vergiss das nicht! Er würde sich doch nicht für immer mit dir abgeben, hast du verstanden!" zischte sie überheblich und mit einem bösartigen Grinsen im Gesicht._

_"Schließlich hat er mir nicht umsonst diesen Ring geschenkt, der mir Reis Zuneigung beweist und keinen Zweifel an seinen ernsten Absichten lässt."_

_Kais Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als ihm Mariah ihre Hand vors Gesicht hielt, an deren Ringfinger ein kleiner silberner Ring blitzte._

_Und dann, ohne einen weiteren Ton zu sagen, drehte er auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte durch die Tür nach draussen, während Mariah zufrieden lachend im Hausflur zurückblieb._

_"Kai?"_

_Rei war oben an der Treppe aufgetaucht. Suchend schaute er sich nach dem Russen um._

_Doch er sah nur die offene Tür. Und dann sah er Mariah... sah ihren Blick... ihr gemeines Grinsen..._

_"Mariah!" presste er wütend hervor. "Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?"_

_"Ich?" Die Angesprochene tat so, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an._

_"Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich kann doch nichts davor, wenn Kai wie vom wilden Affen gebissen hier herausstürmt... Nur, weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir beide zusammen gehören und er sich dich aus dem Kopf schlagen soll."_

_"Mariah! Du bist die intriganteste und hinterhältigste Person, die ich kenne. Verschwinde! Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken!" schrie Rei sie an und war auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden, um sich auf die Suche nach Kai zu machen._

_Flashback Ende _

/Nein, niemals! Nie werde ich mich dieser Qual aussetzen und mir die beiden auch nur einen Moment lang zusammen ansehen! Lieber setze ich meinem Leben ein Ende, als das ich mir das antue./

Wieder traten Kai die Tränen in die Augen. Zornig wischte er sie weg.

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Ich schau mir nicht an, wie Rei mit Mariah glücklich wird!" schrie er in die Nacht hinaus.

/Wo ist er nur? Er kann doch noch nicht so weit gekommen sein. Es waren doch nur wenige Minuten.../

Verzweifelt lief Rei durch die Strassen der Stadt. Er machte sich Sorgen, sehr große Sorgen sogar. Er hatte Angst um Kai. Schließlich hatte ihm dieser einmal gesagt, dass er es nicht ertragen könne, wenn Rei ihn anlügen würde... Und in gewisser Weise sah es für den Russen nun so aus, als habe ihn der Schwarzhaarige angelogen.

/Warum hat sie das nur getan? Warum hat Mariah Kai so eine Lüge aufgetischt? Ich kann das nicht verstehen... So eine miese ( hier klinken wir uns besser aus Reis Gedanken aus, da er nun ein paar sehr, sagen wir,unschöne' Wörter benutzt )/

Rei war mit den Nerven am Ende. Er ahnte, dass er Kai so schnell wie möglich finden müsste, um ihm alles zu erklären, um ihm zu sagen, dass Mariah ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hatte...

Doch wo sollte er suchen?

Ratlos blieb er stehen. Er überlegte, wohin sich Kai wohl in so einer Situation zurückziehen würde.

/Denk nach, Rei, denk nach. Wenn ich Kai wäre, wo wäre ich jetzt... Das Beyblade - Stadion? Nein, zu viele Menschen. Eine Kirche? Nein, zu religiös. Der Wald? Zu dunkel... Genau, ich hab's... Das Meer. Dahin zieht er sich immer zurück, wenn er nachdenken muss./

Angetrieben von neuer Hoffnung und neuem Mut setzte sich Rei wieder in Bewegung.

/Ich werde es hier und jetzt beenden. Nie wieder soll Rei die Möglichkeit haben, mich zu belügen/

Entschlossen stand Kai auf, auch wenn seine Hände vor Angst ein wenig zitterten. Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Rand der Klippe zu.

Sein Blick fiel nach unten, wo das Meer wild tobte, als habe es seit Anbeginn der Zeit nichts von seiner enormen Kraft eingebüßt.

Kai atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte Rei das Meer. Sein Blick wanderte schnell über die Steilküste. Kai hatte ihm diese Stelle einmal gezeigt, so dass er wußte, wo genau er suchen musste.

Und dann sah er sie auch schon. Eine einsame vom fahlen Mondlicht beleuchtete Gestalt, die hoch oben auf der Klippe saß... die er jederzeit, unter Tausenden, wiedererkennen würde.

"Kai!" rief er, was jedoch durch das Rauschen des Meeres verschluckt wurde.

/Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zu ihm./ raste es wie wild durch Reis Kopf, während er den kleinen Pfad nach oben rannte.

Nur wenige Sekunden später war auf dem Felsplateau angelangt, auf dem Kai eben noch gesessen hatte.

Dieser war inzwischen aufgestanden und an den Rand der Klippe getreten.

"Kai?" krächzte Rei. Sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet von der Angst, die er in diesem Moment um den Russen hatte.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Anderen, der sich, aufgeschreckt durch die Stimme hinter ihm, langsam umdrehte.

"Kai?" wiederholte Rei noch einmal und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu. Der eisige Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung.

"Bleib sofort stehen." zischte dieser zornig.

"Aber..." setzte der Schwarzhaarige an.

"Nichts aber. Ich will das alles nicht mehr hören," schrie Kai ihn an, "wann wolltest du es mir sagen? Wolltest du es mir überhaupt sagen?"

"Von was redest du?" Verwirrt schaute Rei zu dem Russen.

"Leugnest du es immer noch?" Langsam füllten sich Kais Augen mit Tränen, hatte er doch gedacht, dass der Andere wenigstens jetzt ehrlich zu ihm sein würde.

"Was soll ich leugnen? Ich verstehe nicht. Was hat dir Mariah alles erzählt? Und seit wann glaubst du ihr?" Rei war am Verzweifeln. "Bitte, Kai. Glaub mir. Es ist nicht wahr... Was auch immer sie zu dir gesagt hat... Bitte. Komm zu mir und lass uns darüber reden."

"Da gibt es nichts mehr zu reden!" Zornig und auf das Tiefste enttäuscht funkelte Kai den Chinesen an.

"Oh doch, gibt es. Kai, bitte vertrau mir..."

"Ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, wenn du mir noch nicht einmal erzählen kannst, dass du dich schon längst mit Mariah verlobt hast! Warum?"

Nun fanden die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über die Wangen des Russen.

Rei musste schlucken. Also das hatte sie Kai weisgemacht...

"Kai. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich bin nicht mit Mariah verlobt! Ich liebe sie nicht! Ich liebe nur dich! Bitte, glaub mir." Langsam machte Rei wieder ein paar Schritte auf Kai zu.

"Ach ja? Und was ist mit dem Rin g?" fragte Kai, während ihm immer mehr Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

"Welcher Ring?" Rei runzelte die Stirn, hinter der es kontinuierlich arbeitete, wie er seinen Freund von der bedrohlich nahen Klippe wegbringen konnte.

"Na, euer Verlobungsring, den sie mir gezeigt hat."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Mariah hat mir den Ring gezeigt, den du ihr zur Verlobung geschenkt hast." schrie Kai nun aus vollem Hals.

Rei dämmerte langsam, von was Kai sprach. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht hysterisch loszulachen.

"Du meinst, den Ring, den ich ihr geschenkt habe, als wir beide gerade mal drei Jahre alt waren? Ja, ich gebe zu. Da habe ich ihr einen Ring geschenkt. Aber das war nie, nie ein Verlobungsring. Wir waren damals noch Kinder, und ich wollte ihr eine Freude machen, weil sie hingefallen war und geheult hat. Da hab ich ihr den Ring geschenkt und gesagt, dass sie ihn immer anschauen soll, wenn ihr etwas weh tut, weil dann der Schmerz wie weggeblasen wäre. Das war alles..."

Kai war verwirrt. Hatte er sich von Mariah so hinters Licht führen lassen? Hatte sie ihm diesen Ring gezeigt und behauptet, dass das ein Verlobungsring wäre? Hatte er Rei vollkommen zu unrecht beschuldigt?

Skeptisch, verdattert und vollkommen überrascht sah Kai zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, sah in seine Augen, die im Mondlicht leicht golden schimmerten. Er konnte in ihnen die Tränen glitzern sehen. Pure Angst, Verzweiflung und Schmerz standen in ihnen geschrieben.

"Bitte, Kai. Komm zu mir und lass uns darüber reden." wiederholte sich Rei, als dieser immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Nun rollten auch ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wange.

"Oh... Rei..." Zuerst zögerlich, dann immer schneller werdend rannte Kai auf den Chinesen zu und fiel diesem in die Arme.

Rei atmete erleichtert aus und schlang seine Arme glücklich um den Russen, während dieser seinen Kopf in der Schulter des Chinesen vergrub.

"Es tut mir so leid..." nuschelte Kai.

"Mir doch auch... Wie konnte sie nur..." schluchzte Rei.

Weinend und sich gegenseitig im Arm haltend standen die beiden einige Augenblicke da.

Dann löste sich Rei leicht von Kai und zwang diesen ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Bitte, Kai. Vertrau mir! Ich würde dir nie so etwas Schlimmes antun. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich liebe dich, und ich würde dich um nichts in der Welt gegen irgend jemand anderen eintauschen."

Kai nickte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Rei. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht zuerst gefragt habe..."

"Schon in Ordnung... Nur mach das nie wieder, dass du einfach so davonläufst. Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst! Jag' mir bitte nicht wieder so einen Schreck ein. Versprochen?"

"Versprochen!" antwortete Kai, während ihre Lippen sich zu einem erlösenden Kuss fanden.


End file.
